pokemonaventurinefandomcom-20200214-history
Bulbasaur (Pokémon)
Bulbasaur (Japanese: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a dual-type Grass/Poison Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 32. Along with and , Bulbasaur is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto. Biology Physiology Bulbasaur is a quadruped, reptilian creature that somewhat resembles a toad or a young dinosaur with a spotted blue-green hide. It has three white toes or claws growing out of its four legs, and its eyes are a bright red. The most notable feature of this Pokémon is the onion-like bulb on its back, which grows from a seed planted on its back by its mother at birth. Unlike the parasitic tochukaso mushrooms growing on the back of , which eventually take over its body as it evolves into , Bulbasaur's bulb shares a symbiotic relationship that is beneficial for both. This allows Bulbasaur to get an enhanced boost of energy from the sun during the day and the bulb to remain growing and strong at night. The bulb also contains many seeds from which it draws nutrients. Though they usually walk on four legs, a Bulbasaur can rise up on its hind legs. When it evolves into Ivysaur, the bulb becomes a larger flower bud, making it nearly impossible for one to rise on its hind legs. Gender differences None. Special abilities Bulbasaur have a variety of Grass-type abilities granted to it by the bulb growing on its back. Powders, scents, petals, and seeds can come from the very tip of the bulb, and vines and leaves can come from the base. By manipulating these into moves like , , , , , , , , , , and , Bulbasaur have quite an arsenal at their disposal. The bulb can absorb sunlight, allowing Bulbasaur to restore health with or fire off a powerful . Behavior Most Bulbasaur are domesticated Pokémon, raised by s to be distributed as starter Pokémon in the Kanto region. Due to this, they are regarded as mostly well-behaved Pokémon. Bulbasaur tend to have a strong loyalty to their friends and s. Once annually in Kanto, large groups of Bulbasaur gather in a hidden garden to become . It is unknown whether or not this is the case in other regions. Bulbasaur can sometimes be found lying in the sun during the day to photosynthesize energy when food is scarce. When a baby Pokémon, such as or a newly hatched Bulbasaur, is crying and all other methods of calming down the baby fail, Bulbasaur may use its vines to perform its Bulba-by, where it rocks the baby back and forth in the air and sings to it. This has only been recorded once by humans, making it seem that some people do not even believe that this behavior is real. Habitat Bulbasaur are scarce in the wild. Sometimes they can be found in secret places such as gardens, plains near large sources of fresh water, or hiding in the forest in hollow logs, but overall, they are found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. It is native to Kanto. Diet Much like most Pokémon, Bulbasaur appears to be an . However, in times of scarcity, it does not need to eat much food, since the bulb on its back can store energy from the sun. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10||||'}} |GrassWhistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20}} |Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|140|90|5||||'}} |Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20||||'}} |Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10||||'}} |Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10||||'}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|100|100|15}} By tutoring Evolution 001